Return of the Dragon
by Quisty
Summary: **PROTOTYPE** This is just a tester right now but if people like it I'll add to it. I just need starter opinions. This is the sequel for Its Not Too Late. R+R


Return of the Dragon  
  
Part one  
  
Q/N: It's an odd title, yes I know, but it was all I could think of! Here's the sequel that has been requested for Its Not Too Late. I pray to God it does the original justice. I'll give it my best shot! We'll just have to see how it goes. Me hope you like!  
  
Chapter One Winds of Change  
  
Several months had passed since Zell had last seen Squall and Quistis. Nobody knew what had become of them. Whether they were dead, or alive someplace else, Zell and the others were well assured that they were happy. He heard Irvine and Selphie behind him. "Zell! Hey! How are you?" Selphie called to him. Zell grinned. "How was your honeymoon you 2?" he asked. Selphie jumped up and down with delight. "It was great! I just wish Squall and Quistis had been at our wedding.I really wanted them to be there." Selphie looked unhappy for a moment, then her happy smile returned. "Oh well! They're probably happy! That's the main thing!" "Yeah, that's what Squall fought for, true happiness," Zell sighed peacefully. Balamb was such a calm and relaxing place. He loved living there. It always eased his nerves after a stressful mission. The cool sea breeze always brought a smile to his face. "Hey, how about we go get Rin and Seifer and we can all crash at my place to talk about your honeymoon." "You have the Lionheart and the Save The Queen at yours don't ya?" Irvine asked Zell. Zell nodded. "I suppose we could talk about Squall and Quistis as well. All the good times." Zell trailed off half-heartedly. "Let's go get Rin and Seifer before we get all nostalgic and depressed again," Irvine said hurriedly. Selphie and Zell nodded, and they left Balamb to head back for Garden.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"I miss them," Rinoa sighed, bouncing on Zell's bed lightly. "They were such a sweet couple." "I think I agree with Rin there," Seifer added softly. "Of course I loved her, who wouldn't? But.sometimes I wonder if he loved her more, to go through all I put him through. Despite all I did he kept on trying to win her affections, so I guess.he sorta earned it." "That's a nice thing to say Seify," Selphie said cheerfully. "Thanks Mrs Kinneas. I still can't get over that. Mrs Kinneas.I never thought I'd see the day." "Gee thanks Seifer," Irvine sighed, rolling his eyes. A loud crash was heard out on the streets. "What the fuck was that?" "I dunno, but it didn't like the sound of it," Zell said cautiously. "Grab the Lionheart and the Save The Queen. Let's check this out!" Rinoa grabbed the Save The Queen as Seifer grabbed the Lionheart and they dashed out of the door.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"What a great day!" a pretty blond woman stood at Balamb harbour in a short blue strap dress and blue sandals. The wind blew through her loose hair, so she attempted to control it. A man was next to her, with short brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He put his arms around her waist and smiled. "It's great to be back isn't it?" he asked her. She nodded, giggling. "Almost home now. I really miss the others." "It's gonna be OK Quistis. Let's just hope they still have our weapons!" "Yeah.thanks Squall." Quistis turned and kissed him. "I love you." "Love you too," he smiled. A ship surfaced on the harbour and a hoard of Galbadian soldiers ran out. "A siege?" "And us without our weapons!" she sighed. "What can we do?" "Well." Squall began but he was interrupted when Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Seifer and Rinoa sprung into the battlefield, dropping the Lionheart and the Save The Queen as they did so. "Our weapons! Those guys! I love 'em!" Quistis cried happily. She ran over to her whip and picked it up, throwing Squall his Lionheart as she did so. "Let's go give those Galbadians a piece of our minds!" Squall cried, a sly grin on his face. She grinned back. "Yeah!" she replied. They ran into the battlefield and began to assist their friends. "Who are they?" Zell asked as he pummelled a Galbadian soldier. "I'm not sure," Irvine replied, shooting at random. "Can't quite see their faces." "Galbadians never know when to quit do they?" Rinoa asked. "I mean, they get warped by 3 different sorceresses then they're at it again! This is hopeless!" Once the fight was over and all Galbadians had retreated from Balamb, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Rinoa and Seifer confronted the other two. "Thanks for the help!" Zell said. "No problem," Squall replied. "What are friends for?" when the pair turned to face the others everyone gasped in amazement. "Squall! Quistis!" Zell screamed ecstatically. He flung his arms around the pair and continued to scream happily. Everyone else eventually joined in and it turned into a dog pile on Squall. "Ow.er.can you all get off me.I'm finding it really hard to breathe." Squall choked from underneath Quistis. "I would if Zell would get off of me!" she replied. "Oh!" Zell flushed furiously and got off of Quistis. "Sorry about that. Got a little carried away." "But hey! Look at you two! You look so different!" Rinoa exclaimed happily. "Yeah!" Selphie agreed, bouncing up and down with joy. "Well.we've been a few places," Squall replied. "We've been to Timber, Winhill, Esthar." "How's your dad by the way?" Irvine interrupted him. "Haven't heard from him since our wedding." "Huh?" Squall looked puzzled. Quistis squealed with delight. "Oh my god! Irvine you didn't!" she exclaimed. "I did actually," Irvine replied. "Just before Seifer asked you. We wanted you two to be there but we didn't know where you were." "It's OK. I know we would've wanted to be there but you couldn't find us, so its understandable," Squall replied. "So.Mr and Mrs Kinneas eh?" "That's right!" Irvine beamed with pride. "You could see that happening right?" "Er." Squall hesitated nervously. "Er." "Of course we could!" Quistis hurriedly saved Squall from a rather sticky situation. "I mean, you two have always been a tipped for the first to get married!" Squall nudged Quistis. "You're lying you know," he whispered. "I know," she said quietly through gritted teeth. "But if it shuts them up, I'm willing to try anything!" "Aw gee.thanks Quisty!" Selphie hugged her happily. "That's so nice of you!" Quistis smiled nervously at Squall, who just grinned back. "So.how's everyone else been?" Squall asked, just to change the subject. "Well." Zell began. "Nida is engaged to this new girlfriend of his, which has obviously thrown Xu through a loop. Xu herself has finally stopped stripping at night clubs but still drinks profusely and I think she smokes. Dr Kadowaki went on vacation with some friends a few weeks back and is still feeling the effects of getting stoned. Headmaster Cid and Edea are expecting a child in two months time, Ellone now runs and orphanage in Galbadia, Laguna went on a shopping spree last week and bought ten pairs of trainers, eight pairs of boots and a years supply of lemon sherbet. And as for me." Zell took a breath. Squall looked at him wide-eyed. "I split with my girlfriend after I caught her cheating on me with the dorky little vending machine guy. So now I'm going out with her sister." "Oh.k." Squall stared at Zell in amazement. How could he rant for so long? "Poor Xu," Quistis sighed. "She's been through so much.I feel so sorry for her." "Anyone else?" Squall asked hesitantly. "Ooh! Me!" Seifer waved his arm in the air. He then noticed what he was doing so he stopped. "Well.I've been pretty bored. I've not done much. Who's next?" Squall sighed. What a waste of time. "Angelo found a girlfriend," Rinoa quipped. "Oh really?" Quistis enquired. "Uh huh. She's a German Shepherd called Misty. She's really nice," Rinoa smiled cheerfully. "OK enough with all the catch up pleasantries," Squall interrupted. "Does anyone know why Galbadia would announce an unprovoked attack on Balamb?" "No.that's the thing," Irvine said, thinking deeply. "Galbadia recently signed that peace treaty with the rest of the world to get rid of unnecessary fighting, but it looks like it fell flat." "We were lucky no one was hurt," Quistis added. "We heard about the treaty while we were in Winhill. Squall managed to catch up with relatives on his mother's side there so we stayed with them. After the signing the people of Winhill thought that there would be no more fighting in their town. They were wrong." "What do you mean by that?" Seifer enquired in an alarmed tone. "While we were there Galbadia attacked Winhill. They completely ruined the whole town. Squall and I fought them off as best we could but there were two of us against thirty of them. And we were unarmed, so there was little chance of us winning." "How'd you get out of that alive?" Selphie asked. "We'll tell you later, right now we'd better discuss this back at Garden," Squall said sternly. "This is important. We need to spread the word, and hope no one has chosen to side with Galbadia."  
  
The game is afoot! It's taken so long for this to go up cos I often have a lack of faith in myself. In sequels like this especially. It's short but I'll make it longer. If all goes well, this is for Trepie 28, Tigerstripes, Alex Truong and METTATEM who requested this, so out of everyone who reviews I PRAY they'll like it, as their view matters to me. There will be torture in future chapters so keep your eyes peeled for that. Anyways, I'll catch ya all later. 


End file.
